


Shore Leave

by MassEffectForever95



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Romance, Citadel DLC but Shepard clone is a bro, F/M, Garrus likes her too but wingmans anyway cause he's a bro, I loved Xelleca's work and want to make more like it, I should go, Mutual Pining, Near the end of Mass Effect 3 before everything went to shit, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shepard dances weird, Shepard is oblivious af, Slice of Life, Tali is cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassEffectForever95/pseuds/MassEffectForever95
Summary: The gang gets some much needed shore leave. What better place than the Citadel- the capitol of the united races of the Milky Way galaxy.Shepard and Tali are best friends, but could it become something more?
Relationships: Male Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	1. Sushi Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Opportunity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248234) by [Xelleca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelleca/pseuds/Xelleca). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a team bonding exercise, but somehow it ended up being just Shepard and Tali at the sushi joint.

The calls came in one after the other.

"Sorry Shepard, something came up. Need to finish touching up these calibrations." - Garrus said.

"I don't do raw fish too well, sorry boss." - Joker.

Some of them didn't even bother calling, and just left text messages saying they couldn't make it.

Shepard sighed. Sometimes it felt like he was the only one trying during team bonding nights. They were on shore leave, for God's sake. They couldn't have made the time for one lousy dinner?

One person did show up though, just as he was contemplating calling it for the night and retiring to his cabin.

"Hi Shepard!" She said cheerfully, then paused, and glanced around at all the empty chairs in the waiting area. "Um... did I get here too early?" She asked, fidgeting with her hands.

_Keelah, he's going to think I'm some kind of weirdo... And ugh, can't believe I slept through my alarm. My suit is totally not coordinated right now._

Shepard shook his head, "No, you're right on time." He flashed her a smile. "Thanks for coming."

_Oh thank God someone came! I looked like a total jackass sitting alone. But why did it have to be her of all people?_

Not that he minded, of course. But if it was just the two of them... Things might get weird. They were just best friends, having dinner. At a high end sushi bar. That's okay, right? Totally not unprofessional or a conflict of interest or anything.

Shepard gulped. She looked absolutely stunning in her skintight suit.

_Those thighs are criminal._

Tali tilted her head. "Shepard, are you alright?"

 _He looks cute when he's focused on something. I wonder what he's thinking about?_ Tali mused idly.

Shepard shook himself out of it.

_You idiot, what are you staring at her like a goddamned perv for? You're her Captain, better start acting like it._

"Oh uh, just hungry. Shall we?"

Tali blinked a few times. After a pause, "Um. Just the two of us?"

 _Is this a date? Wait, where is everyone else?_ She thought.

Shepard winced. "Yeah. You okay with that?"

 _Is the idea of having dinner with just me *that* repugnant?_ Shepard thought.

"Yeah! I mean- yeah. That's fine." Tali said, cringing internally at how that came out.

_Yeah! Then afterwards, we can head up to your cabin, and take off that hoodie of yours and unzip- No! Bad Tali. Shepard is your Captain. Come on, they drilled this into you during Pre-Pilgrimage school. You do not sleep with the Captain- no matter how hot he is._

"Well alright then. Let's get going." Shepard relaxed a bit, and gave her a smile. _Great!_ _If she cancelled too I would have cried. In my cabin. With ice cream. While watching Blasto 3 for the sixth time._

_But wait... Was it just me, or did she seem a bit too excited there? Nah. Just wishful thinking. Probably excited for the sushi.  
_

"Yes. Let's." She said casually. Or at least her best approximation of casually.

 _Please stop smiling at me like that_ _Captain. Also, praise be to the Ancestors for opaque faceplates._ _And self-cleaning suits._ Tali thought to herself, as a purplish blush blossomed across her cheeks and across her face- her vibrant imagination working out all the possibilities of what a night alone with Shepard might entail after dinner.

The waiter, a prim and proper looking Turian in a tuxedo, nodded as they approached.

"I've got a reservation, but uh, change of plans. Can we make it a table for two, please?" Shepard asked, scratching the back of his head.

 _Human expression for nervousness._ Tali noted. She'd been staring at Shepard the entire time, without realizing it. So much for the DoNotSleepWithTheCaptain rule.

"Certainly, sir. If you would follow me."

 _Sure glad the Alliance is bankrolling for all this. Never seen a posh Turian butler before. That can't be cheap._ Shepard thought as he followed the waiter.

Shepard and Tali walked side by side, awkwardly keeping their hands apart from one another, though at times they had to squeeze in between tables, and the backs of their hands brushed together, sending waves of electricity through Tali's nerves, and sent Shepard's endocrine system into overdrive.

_Her gloves feel nice... Is that velvet?  
_

_Shepard's hands are warm. Humans are so warm. I wonder how it would feel to have him wrapped around me. It would probably be so war- Stop. Stopstopstopit._

Tali was mercifully released from her budding fantasies of being spooned by her Captain when they finally reached their table. It was set in a corner booth, with artificial candles at the center of the table, and a large aquarium along the nearby wall. Neon signs of flopping fish were displayed, as well as Kanji- one of the scripts the humans used. Tali was always fascinated at the sheer variety humans enjoyed in terms of culture and language. The Quarians, on the other hand, had become largely homogenized, likely as a result of near mass extinction by the Geth.

All around them, were couples. The most common interspecies pairing were Asari and Humans. A few Quarian- Turian relationships here and there. Even a Krogan and Asari one. But as of this moment, the only Quarian- Human pair was her and Shepard.

_... I think I know why Kasumi insisted on us having team dinner at this place. And why they all bailed on us. When will they ever learn she's not into me like that. She's my best friend, and I'm not about to ruin it by taking advantage. I'm her Captain, for God's sake._

Shepard cleared his throat, and made a show of shuffling through the menus.

"Ready to order?" He said, scrolling through the options, trying not to stare at her chest.

"Hmm, you order for me. Sushi is human food, is it not?" Tali asked, trying to avoid staring at his massive forearms.

"Okay... Dextro California Rolls for you, and- Volcano rolls for me."

"Oh, and can you get them to send out a sanitizer please?" Tali asked. "I'd rather not have to suck liquefied sushi up through a tube."

"Yeah, of course." Shepard pressed a glowing blue button at the side of the table, and within seconds the Turian waiter arrived.

"Yes?"

"Sanitizer for the young lady here, please." Shepard said, gesturing to Tali.

"Certainly, sir." And he glided away.

Tali blushed. Something about how he said young lady made the recess of her inner thighs tingle.

After the waiter left, there were a few minutes of silence.

Tali began fidgeting with her fingers.

Shepard stared at her three digits clasping and unclasping one another.

His staring made her even more nervous, and she fidgeted even more, which caused Shepard to stare harder. He felt an instinctual need to reach out and hold her hand.

Then, he abruptly shifted his gaze, took a sip of water, and broke the silence. His face was red as a beet. Tali pondered as to why.

"S-So uh, how have you been? Enjoying the vacation?"

"Oh! Uh yes. I have been visiting the various tech stores around the Presidium, though they make it painfully obvious they don't want me there... thinking I'm some kind of thief."

Shepard frowned. "Next time, let me know and I'll come with you. I want all my crew members to feel safe when they're on shore leave." _Especially you._

"O-oh okay! I will give you a call the next time I head out the ship then." _Shepard's so nice..._

After the initial awkwardness, they both opened up and talked about various things. Tali mostly talked about the latest tech and ship core models, while Shepard recounted stories from when he was an N7 commando in training. Tali hung onto every word, watching his lips move, and how his eyes glistened with empathy. And Shepard too, eagerly listened as Tali babbled on and on about technology- which he didn't really understand much of- but was happy to see her passionate.

The sushi was brought out, with a sanitizer to clean the foods - a mini clean-room environment - and they dug in.

"This is... amazing." Tali gushed, as she sank her teeth into the roll.

"First time having sushi?" Shepard asked, chuckling. He was enjoying the sight of her blissful rapture as she began to stuff herself with the rolls. He could guess her eyes were closed right now, behind the mask. _Why is this so cute?_ He wondered.

She nodded. "Mhmph."

Shepard held up a finger to her mouth. "Talking with your mouth full is rude, Miss Vas Normandy."

Tali became flushed. "Ohph sorry!" She swallowed quick.

_Shepard, calling me that is not fair._

Shepard's mouth spread into a grin, and he laughed that special laugh of his that always made her smile. "Just messing around with you. I'm glad you like it. I'm quite partial to sushi, myself."

_Smiling at me like that is even more not fair._

_God she's so cute when she's embarrassed._ Shepard thought, watching her frantically swallow the chunk of salmon before continuing to speak. _I_ _wish..._ Shepard didn't allow himself to finish the thought. _Selfish._

"Y-you know," Tali started, after they had largely cleaned up their plates. "I was meaning to head down to Silversun Strip, pick up a few things to send back home to the Fleet. I was wondering... If you had the time- if you were okay with it-" She stammered.

"Yes. I would love to take you out." Shepard answered before she could finish babbling.

Tali's heart skipped a beat. "R-really?" She asked, her voice squeeking a bit.

 _Uh, that came out wrong._ Shepard thought.

"Uh of course- I want to keep you safe." He finished.

"Oh yes, of course, thank you." She said, slightly crestfallen. _Of course that's what he meant._

"Okay then, see you tomorrow at the square... I want to say 6PM?" Tali asked, punching in the event on her omnitool calendar.

"Sure, it's a dat- sure, I've got the date set in my calendar." Shepard said.

Tali nearly choked on her water. _Wait, was he about to say 'It's a date'?_

"A-alright then, Shepard. See you soon! I... I had a good time tonight." She said, fidgeting with her fingers. _Keelah. Could you make it any more obvious?_ She mentally chastised herself.

"Me too. I'll walk you back to the ship. Don't want those bigots harassing you." Shepard said as he placed a credit chit on the table to cover the meal. _That's totally the only reason why I want to go with her tomorrow. Yup._

Tali smiled happily, though Shepard couldn't see it. "Thank you Shepard." _I really like you._ She thought. _Even though you're my captain and you totally-don't-like-me._

 _God, she's so cute._ Shepard thought again, for the umpteeth time this night, and previous nights, and the night before that. _Even though she's perfect and totally-doesn't-like-me-that-way._

***


	2. Bright Lights, Burning Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali and Shepard hit the town, and as usual, find themselves alone together...

At around 5:45 PM, the Citadel's artificial sky began the process of transitioning to dusk. The sky was awash with the warm glow of sunset.

Tali sat in the skycar, humming happily to herself, as it soared through the sky. 6 PM at Silverlight Square. She made sure to set several alarms this time.

 _Spending the night with Shepard~_ she thought happily. She began kicking her dangling legs back and forth, still humming. _Well. Shepard and whoever he decided to invite to this... But still, as long as he's there._ Abruptly, she stopped humming, and brought her legs to a stop as another train of thought made its way through. _I hope Ashley or that Cerberus bitch doesn't come. Liara too. Does that make me a bad person? I mean, Shepard just sees me as a friend anyway, but still - Stay away from my Shepard.  
_

Meanwhile, Shepard sat in the square, rubbing his forehead, feeling a strange mixture of gratitude and annoyance at the fact that everyone he'd invited to this outing had cancelled again.

_They all seemed excited and down to hang out at first, but then all cancelled after I mentioned Tali was going to be there too... Huh._

_And, most concerningly, Joker had winked and said, and I quote- "You kids have fun tonight."_

Shepard groaned. They pulled the same shit for the sushi outing he planned the other day. _I don't know what has gotten into them lately._ Shepard thought. The idea of becoming an item with Tali, as much as he wanted it- was just not in the cards, he thought. _I_ _can't even eat any of her food, same goes for her with mine. Then there's the whole weird grossness of me being her boss and all. And if I say something and ruin everything we have right now... well, I'd never forgive myself.  
_

And yet, he couldn't help but feel happy that they were left alone together yet again. As consummate a professional as he was, Lieutenant Commander John Shepard was still just a man. And Tali was very much the object of his affections, whether he liked it or not. Whether he fully acknowledged it or not.

***

She arrived a few minutes past 6 PM, and he stifled a laugh as he saw her frantically half-jogging half walking towards the bench where Shepard sat waiting.

Before he could get a word in edgewise, the young Quarian was already babbling and panting, "So sorry, Shepard, there was traffic, and the skycar was slow, and I got kind of lost and Avina wasn't very helpful and-" Her hands were fidgeting like they always did when she was flustered.

_Keelah, I'm so sweaty and gross right now. And I made Shepard wait. Ugh. And I really need to stop babbling.  
_

"Tali. Relax." Shepard held up a finger to her lips and flashed her a smile. "It's okay. I didn't wait long. Were you running in circles trying to find the square? I'm sorry. I should have just picked you up at the Normandy."

Tali's face flushed violet, and her heart raced faster than when she jogged the way over. _Shepard is so kind to me.  
_

Tali smiled back beneath her helmet, and caught her breath. Straightening out her suit, she glanced around, and saw nobody around from the Normandy. She pumped a fist and did a little victory dance mentally, before asking Shepard in as non-chalant and totally-not-at-all pleased tone as she could muster, "So, just us tonight?"

"Looks like it." Shepard said. "All cancelled. Again. You know, I'm starting to see a pattern here. I think they're trying to set us up or something. You know, get us together." Shepard said, laughing to signal that he won't make a move or whatever so please don't be weirded out at being alone with him but at the same time kind of probing to see her reaction to that despite his frontal cortex saying no.

Tali immediately blushed and made a half-choke half cough sound, once again thankful for her mask. Then cleared her throat and returned Shepard's fake and nervous laugh. "Hahahahaha! That's so funny! You and me together... pffft... Bunch of bosh'tets. Dating my captain? Please. Do I seem like that type of girl? Ahaha...ha.ha." _...Unless? But t_ _here's no way you feel like that towards me, right?_

 _And no, I'm the bosh'tet. Way to shoot yourself in the foot Tali!_ She thought, then screamed internally. That really came out harsher than she intended. _Shepard must hate me now... Keelah, could I sound any more like a stuck-up bitch? Why am I so scared to take a chance?_

A shadow of a pained wince quickly swept over Shepard's face, just barely imperceptible, before he reset and continued laughing. "Haha right? Like, we don't even eat the same food!" _Like that matters._

Then, his mouth moved before his brain could stop it. And the result of the reptilian, caveman portion of his brain was this oh so subtle turn of phrase. "But uh, let's say, hypothetically, I _wasn't_ your captain. Then, like, us being together wouldn't be that weird right? I'm not *that* ugly, am I?"

_Oh-_

Tali froze.

Shepard swallowed, his mind racing upon realizing the word salad that had just tumbled out of his mouth. - _Shit._

Deafening silence.

Shepard stared at Tali, who appeared to have become a statue, unreadable behind the mask. Tali, for her part, was staring straight back - analyzing every facet of Shepard's expression, trying to read his intentions. Finally, she spoke.

"... No. Um, _'hypothetically,'_ " - She waggled two of her fingers in that human quotation gesture she had come to know and love - "I suppose it wouldn't be weird at all. You're a great guy, Shepard. Any girl would be so lucky..." She said slowly. _The captain thing is an excuse._ "I...I-" She stopped herself. "There's a reason we're good friends, Shepard. I wouldn't be hanging out so much with you if you weren't a genuinely good guy." She finished.

 _Why. Are. You. So. Scared? Tell him how you feel already! Well, what if he rejects me, and we can't hang out like this anymore?_ Another voice chimes in. _What if he doesn't reject you? Why the hell else would he ask something like that? I don't know! Bruised ego? No, Shepard is way too secure for that._

"I like hanging out with you, Captain or not." _I'm in love with you._

Tali stealthily cut her helmet audio output, and sighed softly. _If only you knew..._

Then she turned it back on. "You're my best friend, Shepard." _And my crush, and my hero, and my everything._

Shepard smiled wearily. "... And you are mine as well." He said. "Mybestfriend, I mean." He added in quickly. _Best friends, I can live with that. Right? Right. Because I value her and her friendship. Even though there's something about how she said all that that seemed like... Nah. You're just thinking how you want things to be. She told you herself. Best friends. Respect that.  
_

Shepard cleared his throat. "Well, Miss Vas Normandy, shall we get going? The Strip isn't going to shop itself."He said, smiling his regular smile again.

He reached out a hand to her, and her heart skipped a few beats. "Y-yes. Let's get going."

"The strip gets really crowded. We should hang onto each other so we don't get separated." Shepard said sheepishly, seeing Tali stare at his outstretched hand.

Meanwhile, Tali had been cross-referencing her mental database for any and all information regarding the human gesture of hand-holding and what it could mean in a human relationship. She was midway through before Shepard explained, and she deemed it plausible enough- if not slightly disappointing. Still, she was *very* happy to oblige.

"R-right!" And she eagerly grabbed his hand and stood up, leaning closer against his side closer than Shepard expected. _Shepard's hand feels nice... Big and strong.  
_

 _Tali's hand is so delicate and soft..._ _Um, also, her right breast is pressing up against my side._ Shepard blushed, and involuntarily cracked open a slight grin. Tali simply stared, and cross referenced her mental database of human expressions for the hundredth time.

 _Get your mind out of the gutter, man. You're better than that._ Shepard chatised himself.

But neither he nor she made any effort at giving the other space, and in fact, she nestled closer and closer until they were walking hand in hand practically cuddled like the hundreds of couples around them in the Strip, wading through a sea of neon.

***


	3. Bearians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Tali go shopping, hit up the mall/arcade. Shepard dances.

"Oooh Shepard, look! It's a mini replica of the Normandy's drive core." Tali said, pointing at a spherical piece of plastic on display.

"Huh. Neat." Turns out, Tali had a thing for collecting ship models as well. _The thing doesn't look too impressive._ Shepard thought.

She cupped the ball in her hand, and smiled. "I have a lot of good memories associated with the Normandy's drive core." _We spent hours next to the thing, talking about life. I always looked forward to you coming down to visit..._

"No kidding. You were practically glued to the thing."

"I want it..." _It reminds me of Shepard. Big and kind of rough, but warm. Bright, like his smile._

Shepard discreetly took a closer look at the price tag. _1000 credits? Pretty steep for a ball of plastic. But why the hell not._

Just as she was about to put it back on the shelf, Shepard grabbed it out of her hand and gave her a wink.

"Aw, thanks Shepard. You don't actually have to... I know it's a bit expensive for a toy." _Now that I think about it, Shepard's always paying for my food when we hang out together, or buying me gifts. Hmm..._

"Nonsense, Miss Vas Normandy. This spherical piece of technology is *crucial* to our mission. It will be acquired." _Yeah, I'm gonna use the Alliance Navy bank card for this. Sue me. It's worth it to see her smile. Well, if I could see her smile beneath that mask.  
_

Tali giggled in delight and started bouncing on her toes while clapping her three fingers together. "Okay, Captain knows best! Thank you, Shepard."

Shepard flashed her a warm smile. "Don't mention it."

Shepard was at the counter about to get it rung up by a bored looking Asari when he heard Tali and someone else shouting near the back where he had left her.

"I was only looking!" Tali said, then put the model of the Destiny Ascension back on its display.

"Suuuuure. They're always 'just looking.' Get out of my store, vagabond! You suit-rats are all the same," said the bigot, an older human man, bald and rotund.

Shepard held up a finger to the Asari, "Just one moment please."

Then walked over.

"There a problem here?" He said, keeping his voice neutral.

"Yeah there's a problem. These filthy suit-rats running around in my store, stinking up my Citadel. Go back to the Fleet." He growled.

Shepard curled his hands into fists, and his nostrils flared. His face became reddened. Which confused Tali, since she observed he became red sometimes when he was with her too. Still, she appreciated the passion with which Shepard said the following words.

"Her name is Tali, and she's with me. Even if she weren't with me, she can go wherever the hell she damn well pleases." Shepard said, practically snarling at him, and jamming an index finger into the man's ample chest.

The man faltered a bit, as Shepard stood almost an entire foot taller than him, but decided to double down. "Yeah? Says who? Quarians were kicked out of the council races. They're nothing but thieves, and leeches. They created the Geth!"

Shepard blew air out of his nostrils, then gripped him by the collar, lifting him upwards with his feet slightly off the ground. "* **I*** say so. Human Spectre Lt. Commander John Shepard. Ring any bells, asshole? Or am I gonna have to refresh your memory a bit?" He lifted up a fist, ready to piston it straight into the guy's nose.

Which caused Tali to feel a sudden weakness in her knees. She started picturing him lifting her up and throwing her around. _Keelah. I just cleaned my suit yesterday._

The fat man's eyes widened. "HELP!! C-SEC! HELP!!"

"Shout one more time and you're going to lose some teeth." Shepard said in a low, dark voice.

"EEEEK! Alright, alright already!! Don't hurt me..." The man begged, his polo soaked with cold sweat which pooled around his armpits rather unflatteringly.

"Good." Shepard let go and he dropped on the floor, falling backwards onto his ass and scrabbling backwards. "Don't you ever let me catch you harassing anyone in here ever again- Quarian or not. Understand?"

He nodded and quickly made his escape, running towards the employee break room.

The Asari rolled her eyes, then nodded at Shepard in appreciation. "He had it coming. But he's not a bad guy at heart, you know. He's a good bondmate. Treats me well. His first wife... she was killed by Geth while he was on tour with the Alliance."

"That explains a lot. Still, doesn't give him the right to say things like that."

"Yeah... hopefully you scared him straight. Now then, can I help you? Your girlfriend done browsing over there?" She said, gesturing over at Tali, who had returned to rifling through omnitool models like nothing happened.

Shepard choked on his own spit. "G-Girlfriend?"

Tali's ears immediately perked up, and she turned the audio intake settings to their max for her helmet.

Shepard's face flushed a deep crimson.

 _Similar to when he taught that guy a lesson._ Tali noted.

He opened his mouth a few times, then closed it again. Then found his voice after a few aborted attempts- "Ah, sh-she's not my girlfriend. We're just friends. Best friends." Shepard finished, then glanced to his right over at Tali - who pretended to continue browsing without having heard anything.

 _Yeah. Just friends._ Tali thought sadly, deflating slightly. She tossed the models and omnitool mods back in the bin, feeling a little disappointed.

The Asari smirked. "Could've fooled me." _Whatever you say, buddy._ The cashier thought.

"Alright, can you just check me out now?" Shepard said, pushing the little plastic sphere forward.

"I think your Quarian friend there's already doing plenty of that." The Asari said, snickering.

Shepard flushed yet again, then quickly glanced over to his right, and just barely missed having seen Tali turn her head quickly back to the shelf, pretending to browse and acting like she wasn't staring at him just a microsecond prior.

 _I'm Commander Shepard, and this is my least favorite store in the Citadel._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Several hours later, Shepard had several bags perched at his feet. Whereas for most other girls the bags would be filled with clothes or shoes, in Tali's case it was filled with gadgets, tech, and, to Shepard's surprise - video games. You wouldn't know it from looking at him, but Shepard was quite the gaming enthusiast as well, having picked up the habit during his days as a military brat where often there was not much to do after school besides staring at Alliance vessels coming in and out of port.

He sat there, slightly exhausted, sipping through a mystery green drink through a squiggly straw. Tali had excused herself to go to the washroom, mentioning she had to change out her suit tubes. So, he started rifling through the things they bought today, looking to pass the time.

Shepard nodded in approval, seeing several titles he recognized in the shopping bag from the video game store. _Massive Affect 1, 2, and 3. Good taste, Tali._

After a few minutes, Tali emerged from the restroom, looking slightly embarrassed beneath her mask. She had taken the opportunity to "relieve" some "aches" that she had accumulated spending time with Shepard. By using her NerveStim Pro. She figured might as well since she was going to be changing out her tubes and cleaning her suit right after anyway. Now, she came out a fresh woman, mentally and suit-physically.

Shepard held up a hand, and gave her an easy smile. "Looked through some of the things you bought. Didn't peg you for a gamer. I enjoyed the Massive Affect Trilogy as well. Did you choose the obliterate ending as well?"

Tali lit up. First their shared interest in ship models, now a shared interest in video games. She was elated. "I don't see why you're so surprised. I enjoy tech, so video games is a natural progression. And yes, I did choose that ending for my first run."

Shepard chuckled. "Well, isn't that a bit of a stereotype? That techies play games? I was a little surprised, is all. Figured you'd be too busy tinkering and playing around with code or engine systems to game."

Tali placed her hands on her hip. "I'm not the one that has a galaxy depending on him and still playing games."

Shepard scratched the back of his head in the way Tali found endearing. "Hah, guess you got me there. In my defense, I played through the Trilogy when I was a spacer kid..."

And they talked for several hours about video games, Shepard's childhood, and other little things. For a time, they forgot completely about the Reapers. It was just him, and her, and Shepard's mystery drink.

Eventually there was a natural lull in the conversation. After a pleasant shared moment of silence, "Shepard, let's go to the Funiplex, just down the street! They've got an arcade, fairground games, prizes..."

"Sure, count me in." He reached for one of the shopping bags, about to stand ... right at the same time that Tali reached out to grab it. Their hands ended up intertwining themselves on top of each other as they lifted the bag in unison.

"Ah." She said.

"Oh." He said.

They stood there for a bit, staring at their hands, which were very much holding one another at this point in time.

Neither one pulled away.

Shepard felt his heartrate quicken, the world slowing around him. She felt her breath catch in her throat, her face growing hot.

Walking together with their hands held in the crowded strip earlier was nice, but this was a rather private spot, and they were sat together alone. There was no plausible excuse this time. They were sat down, and there were no crowds to "get lost" in. It felt intimate.

It felt... nice.

"S-sorry..." Shepard muttered, and started lightly pulling away.

She exhaled slightly in disappointment but kept her hand wrapped around his. Trapping him.

"Uh, Tali?" He looked at her, but as usual, her mask was the ultimate poker face.

 _Just a few more minutes..._ She thought, daring to rub the palm of his hand slightly with her finger, the friction sending sparks jolting through her body.

Finally, she slipped her hand away, and they broke apart.

Shepard pondered as to why she lingered, his heart rate slowly resetting to baseline. "What's wrong, Tali? Everything okay?"

"Nothing. L-let's just get going." Tali finally broke her silence, helped grabbed a few other bags, and began fast walking towards the Funiplex.

"Hey! Wait up!" Shepard said, jogging after her, and confused as ever. _We're just best friends, right?_

* * *

The Funiplex was a huge structure devoted entirely to fun. It featured a nightclub/bar at its center, and a large amusement park-esque environment surrounded the bar. There was a large arcade, several food courts, and even some indoor rides and roller coasters. Foodcarts offered hot-dogs, cotton candy, and corndogs. The rest of the space was devoted to even more shops and mini-malls.

Tali sucked up some dextro yellow cotton candy as they made their way to the arcade.

There was something sensual about the way she sucked it up, and Shepard had to look away before he pitched a tent.

Tali, for her part, was confused why he had turned red yet again and was avoiding looking at her.

...

The arcade was a cacophony of lights, noise and screams of jubilation. There was a huge screen at the center where a Turian player and Human player were fighting a 1 on 1 match on one of the public use game consoles. A small crowd gathered around them to watch. In another corner, there were two pads set up for Dancer Dancer Revolution 4 - the popular motion tracked dancing game.

Tali practically had to drag Shepard towards DDR4.

"Come on, it's going to be fun!" Tali said, pulling him by the sleeve.

"I don't know... You guys laughed at me last time."

"I won't!"

"You did though..."

"I.. must have been drunk. Come on though, please?"

"Okay fine. Let's get it over with. Let me warn you though, Miss Vas Normandy- I've been polishing up my moves."

Tali giggled. "Less talk, more dancing!" And she shoved him onto his mat.

The system turned on, and a cheesy song from Fleet and Flotilla began playing. It was the super upbeat pop song that played when the hero and heroine finally got together at the ending.

Shepard fixed a confident grin on his face, as he showed his moves to the world. Shuffling around, and pumping his closed fists in front of his chest. "How do you like that!?" He said, looking over and finding himself staring at her dancing, while still doing his "dance."

Tali did her usual belly dance routine, sashaying her ample hips and moving her arms like water. _God damn that is hot._ Shepard thought.

She glanced over at Shepard and nearly doubled over laughing. "Pffft.... Wh-what are you doing Shepard?"

"...Dancing."

"Heh. Heheheheh!" She began slapping her thigh now, her score plummeting as she stopped her dance.

"Hey... you said you wouldn't laugh!" Shepard faked a pout.

"S-sorry, can't help it. That's the classic Shepard Shuffle. I don't think anyone can do it. It's definitely your special move."

"... You guys named a dance after me."

"Pffft... ahahaha! Sorry, sorry." Tali burst out laughing some more.

Shepard faked indignation, but eventually broke down laughing as well. He loved seeing her laugh.

They both decided to call it a tie, and went over to the crane machines instead.

"Oh.. I want that... it's so cute." She said, pointing at a purple teddy bear with a see-through Quarian mask on its head.

Shepard cracked his knuckles, instinctively eager to impress Tali even though they were supposedly just friends. "Alright Tali, leave it to the experts." He said confidently.

By the tenth try, he started feeling a lot less confident.

_That damn Quarian helmet is too wide!_

Finally, he managed to tip it over to its side, and then on the next try grabbed it by the neck and plopped it down the prize chute.

Ding!

"Your Bearian, my good lady." Shepard said, handing her the stuffed animal with a slight bow.

Tali giggled happily, and accepted it, hugging it to her chest. "It's so soft and squishy! Thanks Shepard. I'll win one for you too!"

_... Annnd, she got it on the first try. So much for impressing her._

"Here you go Shepard!" She said, shyly, offering him another so-called Bearian, this time in red.

"Thanks Tali."

Both planned to keep their respective teddies forever.

They cycled through the rest of the games, from virtual shooters, to fighters... even bowling. "Three holes in the ball, perfect for me!" She had said, waggling her fingers at him.

Eventually, they found themselves sitting on a bench just outside the Funiplex, the sky darkened, and with stars twinkling overhead feeling slightly tired, but content.

"I had a great time tonight." Shepard said. "We should, uh... we should do this again sometime."

"Me too... and y-yes, we should!" Tali said. _He said it first this time!_

Shepard stared at the ground for a bit, thinking. Then: "Hey, Anderson actually left me a pretty sweet apartment that I've been staying at. You wanna come over and hang out? Watch some movies or something?" _What the hell am I saying right now._

Tali's face flushed, butterflies floating in her stomach. "Oh! U-um..." _Wait. Is he asking what I think he's asking?_

Shepard shuffled in his seat, cleared his throat and quickly added, "Hang out as... you know, friends. I can invite some others too if it makes you comfortable. You don't have to." _Damage control, Shepard. Damage control._

"No! No, don't invite anyone else! I mean- uh. I'm comfortable with it just being the two of us. Same time tomorrow?" _Talk about subtle._ Tali thought, screaming internally. _Ancestors take me now._

Shepard broke into a smile, which carried a hint of relief. "Alright then, it's a da- It's a plan." _He did it again!_ "Tomorrow at 6, I'll come pick you up at the Normandy, and we'll hang out at my place." 

Tali gave a thumbs-up with her shortest finger - another human gesture she loved. "See you then, Shepard! Good night!" She stood and began packing her bags.

"Wait, I'll walk you home. You can't expect me to let you carry all these shopping bags home by yourself." He said, smiling warmly at her and taking the majority of the bags from her.

Tali blushed, and barely squeeked out a soft, "Thank you..."

They walked together towards the shuttles, long into the night- chatting about the day, laughing, and feeling a happiness they only felt when they were together.

"Good night, Tali. See you tomorrow!" He waved as she boarded the shuttle back to the Normandy. 

"Bye Shepard! Good night!" Tali said, looking over her shoulder, and again through the window at Shepard, still waving on the ground even as the shuttle lifted off and made him shrink ever smaller as it flew away.

 _... I think I'm actually falling for her._ Shepard thought to himself, angry that he was having this selfish thought again.

 _I love you, Shepard._ Tali thought, as she hugged the stuffed bear, or as Shep called it, the Bearian, close to her chest.

***

* * *

*

*

*

Years later, when all was said and done, two Bearians, aged but well-cared for, lay on a shelf in a country house on Rannoch, next to a cheap looking plastic ball that was supposed to be a replica of the Normandy Drive Core.


	4. Spaceflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali comes over and hangs out with Chef Shepard.

Tali timidly knocked on the door to Shepard's apartment. Shepard offered to pick her up, but she wanted to memorize the way over and so she went herself.

 _I hope he likes my new hood..._ She thought, picking at the frilly purple material. She patted the rest of her suit down, trying to pat out any remaining wrinkles. She gave the rest of her suit a once-over, checking her bum and sides, in case there were any wardrobe malfunctions.

A few agonizing minutes went by in silence. The door remained closed. She fidgeted and checked the time on her omni-tool. 5:50 PM.

 _Did I show up too early? Did he forget? Is he even home... What time were we supposed to meet again?_ She began wringing her hands, her mind a mess.

 _Is he hanging out with someone else right now...?_ She pictured the Commander out having drinks with Liara or Miranda and her anxiety welled up. She felt like crying. _Of course... the Commander is so popular..._ She began turning away, about to head home to have a good cry and yet another lonely night alone with her NerveStim and her vids and photos of Shepard.

But just as she was about to leave, the door slid open, revealing Shepard all greased up and looking quite ridiculous in his poofy chef's hat, and oversized apron.

"Hey Tali, sorry I left you waiting, was putting the finishing touches on dessert." He wiped a hand across his brow, and flashed her a smile. _Hope I didn't keep her waiting too long._ He noticed her hood. _Goddamn. Is that lace? Hot._

Tali felt about ready to fall into his arms right then and there as a mixture of grand relief and arousal flooded her senses. _Keelah, there he is. And he cooks, too? What can't Shepard do?_

Then, Tali noticed something. Something that made her very excited.

"Come in, I've got the table set up-" Then he paused, noticing her staring intently at his apron. "Tali?"

"Shepard, is it a human tradition to... to kiss the one that prepares your food?" She said, earnestly and seriously. Hopeful, lustful eyes focused intensely on the KISS THE CHEF slogan on John's apron.

Shepard burst out laughing. "Ha! No, it's just something we like to put on there as a joke. The phrase actually originated from an Italian saying- ' _Chi tardi arriva male alloggia_ ,' or 'they that come too late must kiss the cook.' The first recorded instance of that line was from an Italian-English dictionary published way back in 1813- human time."

Tali was impressed at Shepard's knowledge of trivia... but more importantly- Tali had never before wished she had arrived late as desperately as she did right at this moment. _Ancestors please. Please let me be late._

"D-did I come late..?" She said shyly, fidgeting with her hands.

"Nope, you were right on time!" Shepard said, checking his omnitool. "Actually, a little early, in fact. Again, Sorry for keeping you waiting."

"...Oh. Okay." She said, slightly deflated. _Maybe I should come late next time..._

"But another application of that phrase came later in 1817, where a literary journal quoted that if 'great satisfaction' was had at a dinner the chef prepared, that the diner should proceed to the kitchen and give the chef a kiss." Shepard added, rubbing his chin and thinking, not knowing the effect those words were having on his Quarian friend right at this moment.

"O-oh, that is quite interesting." Tali's face lit up, though the mask obscured all.

Shepard suddenly blushed hard. "It's just a saying, you're under no obligation to kiss the chef, satisfaction or not. A-and normally, that only applies for couples. You kiss the person you're with if they cooked a great meal for you." He added quickly. _So much for making her feel comfortable being alone with you at your freakin' apartment. Now she thinks I'm a sleazebag._ "It'd be totally weird for friends to do that." Shepard said, trying to re-assure her.

"...Right." _Why not for friends too???_ Tali shouted in her mind, frustrated.

Shepard rubbed the back of his head, then waved her in. "Well, come on in, get yourself set behind the table. Make yourself at home."

Tali stepped in, and took it all in. _Alone in the Commander's apartment~_

She began wandering around, exploring.

She noticed the living area was spotless, everything neatly arranged. The countertops and dining tables practically sparkled. It was quite obvious Shepard had done a thorough deep cleaning of the place to prep for the dinner tonight- and somehow it made her quite happy he put in so much effort. For her. For a... friend.

He eyes continued scanning, and then she felt a warmth in her chest and a flutter in her heart as she spotted the stuffed bear she had won for him just a few nights ago, sitting on a shelf next to some framed photos of himself and the crew.

_He kept it._

There were photos of him and the crew from throughout their adventures. A posed group photo at the party they all had after Saren's defeat, another more solemn group photo taken just before the Collector Base mission, and a third photo after everyone got back together for their current final push against the Reapers.

Most of all, she noticed he had a framed photo of him and her on Rannoch, after he had taken the planet back for her people. They were stood next to each other, his arm awkwardly wrapped around her shoulder.

_That was the happiest day of my life..._

She noticed that was the only photo where he was alone with someone. The other photos all had more than one person in it, and she allowed herself a selfish breath of relief upon seeing no photos where he was alone with any of the other women on the ship who were obviously pining after him as well.

 _J-just a coincidence, you silly girl._ She thought, as her mind spiraled out of control wondering why the one photo where he was alone with someone happened to be the one they took on Rannoch.

Shepard's voice broke her reverie, saving her from self-destructing. "Tali? Where are you? Come on and take a seat in the dining room. Food's ready!"

-

The table was set with a veritable feast.

"The main course, Prime Rib from imported Ka'akh, and a side of Ya'shi and gravy. I cooked from a recipe I looked up on the extranet, and uh, it's my first time cooking Quarian 'fine-dining.' Hope I did it justice." The man said, blushing slightly, as he poured each of them some dextro and levo wine, respectively.

"It looks amazing, Shepard. Like something out of a 5-star eatery on one of the more luxurious liveships." She was practically drooling beneath her helmet, and she felt a tingling betwixt her legs, feeling a mix of hungry and attraction at everything he had set up for her. 

"Heh. Thanks. Take a bite and let me know what you think." He relaxed somewhat, but relief wouldn't come until she tried some. _God I hope I didn't fuck it up. Quarian cooking is tough!_

Shepard had prepared for himself a Top Sirloin steak, with garlic sauce and mushrooms, with a side of brown rice and stir-fried broccoli.

Tali didn't dig in but instead made a sort of steeple with her fingers, bowing her head slightly and muttered.

"What are you doing?" He asked, curious.

"Oh, it's just a little something we do before eating." She said, slightly embarrassed.

Shepard nodded in understanding. "Us humans do something similar. Giving thanks for the food before you, right? Not just a Quarian thing." He was glad they had this concept in common.

"Yes." She said, smiling slightly beneath her helmet.

"Well, can I join you? I'm not religious, but I'd love to learn more about your people." He said, smiling kindly.

"O-okay. Just repeat after me... 'Oh Ancestors, we thank you and your efforts for all we have today, for all the struggles and the strife you've endured for our sake, for your guidance, and for the fruits of your labors that we enjoy. May we find our way home once more. Keelah Se'lai."

"...Keelah Se'lai." Shepard stated solemnly, eyes closed and hands clasped.

"Thank you, Shepard." She said, eyes twinkling brightly at how interested he was in her people. "Now let's eat!"

She cut out a piece of the Ka'akh steak, which was prepared in sterilized conditions, allowing her to bite into it instead of sucking it up as a liquefied goop. She bit down and chewed.

"Mmmmmmph shoooo gooodth." She moaned with food still in her mouth, savoring every bite. "You're a natural, Shepard."

"Glad you like it." Shepard said, desperately trying not to pitch a tent as she, rather erotically, continued consuming the steak. _Damn, stop moaning!_

...

They went through their dinners, chatting about this and that, geeking out over video games and generally being fully present in this moment together.

Eventually, it came time for dessert.

"For dessert, Quarian Baklava. Which, I have to say, is very similar to human baklava. Both sweet and like a sweet-bread, only one is levo and one is with dextro ingredients. Must be one of those cases of convergent evolution... Or just a happy coincidence." He said laying their plates in front of them, Quarian baklava for her, and its human counterpart for him.

"I wonder how your Baklava tastes like. I mean, I read that it's supposed to be sweet as well same as the human version, but still." Shepard said, idly pondering.

 _I wonder how *your* baklava tastes._ Tali thought. _I could gobble it straight down._ She thought. And no, she wasn't talking about baklava. She's seen the vids.

"I want to gobble your baklava straight down and deep." She said blankly, then clamped a hand over her mouth. _Okay, you just said that last part out loud. Oh no. no no no no no._

Shepard nearly spat out his food. "E-excuse me?"

"Um. Err, I meant, uh. I want to try out your baklava too. Yes." She said, screaming internally.

"R-right. Of course. I want to eat out, err I mean eat, yours too." Shepard said, mind having dropped straight into the gutter by Tali's sudden lustful comment. ' _Eat out.' Seriously John?_ Shepard thought, chatising himself. _What does Quarian "baklava" taste like anyway._ He's seen the vids too. And he liked what he saw.

He cleared his throat, both of them flushed. "I think... I think that's enough wine."

"Y-yes." She said, hands folded in her lap and looking down.

"Let's uh, do you wanna watch a movie or something?" Shepard said, standing and beginning to clean up the plates.

"Okay!" She said, glad that he didn't get too weirded out by her comment earlier. She stood and began helping him clean up too, before the both of them moved to the couch.

-

"Alright, I've got Blasto 5: Never Die Twice, Fleet and Flotilla, and Star Odyssey: The Federation Renewed." Shepard said, flipping through some of the vids on the big-screen in front of them.

They were sat on the couch a few inches away from each other.

Tali kept sliding closer as he browsed through his library, while Shepard, trying not to give creeper vibes, continued sliding away so their thighs wouldn't touch. Eventually, though, he reached the edge of the couch and they were practically squished next to each other. Both flushed heavily, one pink, one purple.

"U-uh Tali...?"

"What?"

"N-nothing. What vid do you want to watch? How about Blasto?"

"Okay"

He fired up the vid, and watched as rogue loose cannon Blasto took names and kicked ass. "Cmon, Turian. Make my day." Blasto growled.

"You'll never take me alive, copper!!" The Turian said, firing wildly at the screen.

Then a chase scene ensued, complete with garage band rock music.

_Jesus, this is cheesy. Why do I watch this crap?_

At a certain point, Tali had fallen asleep, head drooping and leaning on Shepard's shoulder.

Shepard blushed a deep crimson, as he felt the pleasant weight on his side. _She's warm. And smells nice._

Tali hooked her hand around Shepard's arm, and snuggled in tighter, feeling warm and happy - and like she was in a huge pillow and blanket. She dreamed they were together on Rannoch, with a small farm and somehow- their own children. 

_Should I wake her up? She seems so peaceful though. And... this is kinda nice._

In the end, Shepard decided to just lean back and enjoy the moment. In a moment of selfishness, he decided to wrap his arm around her as well, feeling happy, but also guilty. But in the end, it just felt *right*, despite him being her captain, and her being just a friend.

They sat like that together, long after the movie ended.

***

She woke with a start, having drooled a bit onto her helmet.

"Ah-" She felt Shepard's warmth. _So firm. And what is that cologne?_

"Hey there sleepyhead." Shepard said, smiling at her.

She blushed. "Um, uh, sorry I fell asleep..."

Shepard chuckled, "I don't blame you, Blasto isn't for everyone."

"...Did I lean on you long? Sorry..." _Why didn't he push me off? He's so nice... I must have annoyed him._ _Silly girl. Thank the Ancestors for the suit or I would have drooled all over his favorite hoodie._

"Not a problem at all, Tali, don't worry about it." He smiled warmly at her. _I actually quite enjoyed it._

"Okay." She said, smiling.

Shepard cleared his throat, then moved to stand, extricating himself from the snuggle. "Well, it's getting late. I can walk you to the station." _Better get her home before I do something we both regret._

Tali cut the audio output and heaved a disappointed sigh. _It ended way too soon._

She turned the audio back on. "I would love that."

And so they walked at an arm's length apart towards the station laughing and talking through the night - both wanting so desperately to reach out and hold the other's hand.

***


	5. The Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auntie Raan meets Jolor'Shah vas Nerma.

"Auntie Raan, this is my boyfriend. The one I've been telling you all about. See? So, you don't have to keep trying to set me up with your friends' sons..."

The one standing beside her began to fidget in his suit.

_God, these suits are stuffy. I can't breathe._

Shepard picked at the underside of his helmet. Then whispered, "How much longer?"

"Quiet Shepard! Just a little while more." she whispered back. Then noticed the bosh' tet had not turned on the suit's ventilation function.

Shepard inhaled deeply in relief as Tali quickly remedied the situation.

Auntie Raan had been staring at the two's shenanigans and finally spoke up once they were quite finished whispering and fumbling around with their suits. "Erm... Nice to meet you, Jolor'Shah Vas Nerma, was it?"

Tali diverted her attention from Shepard back towards the projection of Raan and spoke quickly. "He comes from a smaller ship, you probably haven't heard of it."

"... Right. Okay, well, maybe I can come visit you sometime and meet Jolor in person? Your crew is on leave right now right?"

"Oh! Um, well, um." Tali stammered.

"Psst, Rannoch." Shepard whispered to her.

Tali nodded, then whispered "thank you." before clearing her throat and continuing with Raan.

"What about Rannoch? Don't you have to help oversee the resettling effort?"

"Oh I'm sure they'll survive with me being gone for a few days." Shala'Raan said, brushing it off. "How about I come visit now? Should take about 2 days at most to get to the Citadel. Your aunties and uncles in the Admiralty are *very* interested in your boyfriend."

Tali and Shepard grimaced beneath their suit helmets.

"Sure." Tali conceded.

"Great! I'll see you soon." Raan said cheerfully, then disconnected the call.

"You telling me I have to keep this thing on for several days now?" Shepard said, groaning.

Pretending to be her boyfriend... It wasn't that he objected to the idea, more that it would be harder to push down his growing feelings for her if they were to do this _._

_Also, my balls are itchy as hell and I can't scratch them in this damn suit._

And for Tali, she was quite over the moon at this arrangement, but grimaced that Raan might figure out that it was Shepard underneath that suit. She didn't like lying to her auntie, but they had been pestering her constantly with proposed Quarian suitors lately and she had had enough. She only had feelings for one man. And he wasn't even Quarian. Nor was she sure he felt the same way she did.

 _Keelah, how are we going to sell this..._ She thought as she stared at Shepard doing a little weird dance slightly hopping about and... Grabbing at his crotch.

"Shepard... what are you doing?"

"Sorry Tali but these suits make me uh, sweaty. And itchy."

"... Did you forget to turn on your filtration systems and skin homeopathic functions too?" She asked while checking for herself and seeing yes, the silly man had not toggled anything on. "Keelah, Shepard. Promise me you'll learn how to use your suit by the time Auntie Raan arrives?"

Shepard took off his faceplate and offered a sheepish smile as Tali got to work adjusting his suit settings. "Only if you're there to teach me again."

Tali blushed. "B-bosh'tet. Of course I'll help..."

* * *

They spent the next few days pretty much glued to one another, with the very plausible excuse being that she was there to help teach him how to be a Quarian. In speech, posture, culture, everything. From the basics of suit use to suit maintenance. And he was there and learning because he was a friend helping a squaddie in need. Nothing more... Right?

Time flew by when he was with her and she with him.

Tali was sat on Shepard's couch, watching with judicious eyes as Shepard began speaking, as if on a play to an audience.

"Keelah, the other day, I was underneath the hood working on the shielding system, when this absolute bosh'tet kezid stepped right on my toes! Nearly had a suit puncture. Had to use up the last of my fiber nanoweaves." 

Shepard finished, then did an exaggerated little bow. "Well?" he spoke again in his usual accent.

"Hmm... A little overdone on the accent, bordering on offensive even, but otherwise well done. I'm impressed, Shepard. Your body language and gesticulations were very Quarian." Tali said, smiling slightly beneath the face plate.

Shepard grinned. "Well, I had a great teacher."

Tali blushed dark purple upon seeing his smile and at the compliment. "D-don't get ahead of yourself though! We have one day left till she arrives. Show me again how to use the suit." She spoke, flustered and flushed.

Shepard continued smiling. She was so cute when she got embarrassed like that.

Then he heaved an exaggerated sigh, pretending he wasn't enjoying every single second of overtime with her. "Alright already Miss Vas Normandy. From the top then. Ventilation is here, skin and filtration here, cleaning here..."

He passed with flying colors.

* * *

Raan arrived promptly at 10 in the morning, with a pair of marine bodyguards at her side. Normally, Quarians weren't allowed onto the Citadel, but she was an Admiral, and Shepard had pulled some strings as Council Spectre.

Shepard and Tali were there at the port to greet her.

Even through the suit, her hand felt amazing to hold. And Tali too, was blushing hard. She was glad Raan had decided to visit in the end, if it meant she could be Shepard's girlfriend, if only for a day.

"Hi Auntie! How was your trip?" Tali asked happily, hiding her flustered state of mind and worry about Shepard blowing his cover.

"It went well. Now then, this must be Jolor'Shah. My, what a strapping young man. He is quite tall. I had my doubts, but maybe you chose well, Tali." Raan examined Shepard, looking him up and down.

Humans on average were taller and bigger than Quarians as is, and Shepard was no average human. He was jacked on top of that.

Shepard bowed slightly and extended a hand for her to shake, with the longest finger of the suit tucked in just the way Tali had taught him.

Raan in turn bowed and shook his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Shala'Raan."

"The pleasure is mine, Jolor'Shah. Tell me, how did you two meet?" Raan tilted her head slightly in bemusement.

Shepard's Quarian suit had been modified to support his human legs, while externally looking like normal Quarian legs. The result was the legs were a bit thicker in some places than normal.

Shepard nearly fell on his ass as they began walking and talking.

_Damned weird legs!!_

"It's a long story." Shepard began, trying to buy some time to recall the story she and him had come up with. "We met while we were both on Pilgrimage. I saved her from some bigot thugs in the Wards here on the Citadel, and we've been together since."

Raan nodded slowly. "Thank you for taking care of her. The silly girl always gets herself into trouble. Tali, why didn't you tell us about this?"

Tali rolled her eyes. "Auntie, if I had to report every single time I was shot at or was in danger you'd be glued to your omnitool. I told you before. I want to be treated like any other Quarian, not given special treatment."

Raan clucked her tongue but didn't comment further.

Shepard, for his part, was focused on walking straight.

Though she was impressed by Tali's boyfriend's size and height, it made her feel an inkling of suspicion. No Quarian ever grew to that size. Not even the burliest Marine. Her eyes narrowed to glowing slits as she observed the supposed Quarian clumsily walking beside Tali. Very odd indeed...

The group decided to stop by at a cafe to sit down and chat.

And that is where it all began to fall apart. They had neglected to plan regarding food. Shepard can't eat dextro food or drink.

So while Tali and Shala tore into their breakfasts and coffee, Shepard was left sitting there with his lonely cup of undrinkable dextro coffee.

Raan eyed him with a mix of suspicion and concern. "Not hungry?"

_He hasn't taken so much as a sip of his coffee either._

Shepard/Jolor shrugged his shoulders. Then froze. Quarians did not use that gesture. Raan did not comment and remained unreadable behind her mask.

"Yeah, not much of an appetite." he finally replied.

"...Okay." She said, then sighed and put her fork down.

After a pause, "Tali. Whatever's going on here, you should come clean now."

Now it was Tali's turn to freeze. "I-I don't know what you mean?" she stammered, playing dumb.

At that Raan heaved another sigh, laced with disappointment. She rapped her three fingers on the table. "Jolor, if that really is your name, why don't you take that helmet off and order yourself something to eat, dear. Don't suffer on mine or this silly bosh'tet of a girl's account."

Shepard gulped, then turned to look at Tali.

Tali sighed lightly, then nodded her head. She spoke as Shepard began taking off his suit.

"Auntie, I can explain-"

She was cut off by Raan. "Tali you silly girl. Why all the smoke and mirrors? The Commander is a perfectly respectable boyfriend. I approve." She said.

Tali blushed and was at a lost for words. "What?" she asked, incredulously. "You... You approve of a human mate?"

"The man who saved Rannoch is as good as fullblooded Quarian in my book. Hope you don't mind, Shepard, but we consider you honorary Quarian."

Shepard's mouth hung open. He wasn't quite sure what to say. Should he clear things up now? That he and Tali weren't together? That this was to stop Raan from sending her suitors? Again he looked to Tali for guidance.

And again, Tali nodded, as if to say, "Just go along with it." Not only because it was convenient to, but also because it was something she desperately wanted.

Shepard understood just from her gesture, and was happy to continue the farce even with his cover blown. He felt the same way, after all.

"I don't mind it at all. Honorary Quarian sounds good to me. Sorry for lying to you." Shepard said, waving over the waitress to get his food replaced with levo-based foods.

"I'm sorry too, Auntie. I didn't know you and the Admiralty would be so open to this." Especially since she was an Admiral's daughter.

Raan scoffed. "Tali, ultimately what matters is your own happiness. And if this human here makes you happy, who are we to judge? And again, he's the savior of Rannoch."

Tali mused on Raan's words. She was right. She had to secure her own happiness, and that meant making the leap. That meant dating her captain. That meant changing things for good.

But what if he says no?

And Shepard for his part, could only wistfully imagine a future where he was her happiness, not realizing he always had been. Never know unless you risk it all.

But what if she says no?

...

Raan left after a day touring the Citadel with them, but her words remained in both their minds.

And even though she left around 5pm, the two of them pretended to be together for the remainder of the day- ostensibly because Raan might actually still be around, but in reality just because they both wanted this- until the sun set, and they reluctantly parted ways.


End file.
